The Impossible Things
by S.B. Kisses
Summary: What may seem nonexistent, even impossible to find, may, in fact, be right there all along. KK R&R. OneShot


Disclaimer: I must sorrowfully admit I don't own Fruits Basket.

A/N This is a Kyo and Kagura fic. KK is one of my favorite pairings. I decided to take a break temporarily from my other work in progress _Within the Hidden Soul _to write this one-shot. Okay, then! On with the show!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

"_One can't believe impossible things."_

"_I daresay you haven't had much practice," said the Queen. "When I was your age, I always did for half-an hour a day. Why, sometimes I've believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast."_

_Lewis Carroll, Through the Looking Glass -Alice to the Red Queen_

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

A girl, a pensive look gracing her delicate features, stared aimlessly into the pink sky, receiving curious glances from passersby. There she always sat, almost everyday after she reached home, just looking out her window.

The neighbors all wondered about this mysterious girl. What did she think of everyday? She always seemed completely absorbed in her own thoughts

She contemplates...

She regrets…

She remembers…

She remembers a clear spring day in the middle of April. She thinks of that day often, and she wonders if he does, too.

That day was beautiful; the weather was absolutely flawless, but if it had matched a certain girl's mood, the sky would have been a tumultuous gray, the sky drenching her in its tears. She would finally be telling him. Telling him that she had asked permission to leave and move far away. Telling him she had been granted her request.

She was about to pick out my usual green dress, but then she hesitated. She had promised herself that she was going to move-on, to change, grow…forget. She had ceased to believe in love. That was why Kagura was leaving, after all.

The young woman decisively put down the dress and rummaged through her closet, pulling out blue jeans and a plain gray t-shirt. Kagura hadn't worn jeans in what seemed like years. She picked up a new leather purse, and paused thoughtfully before reaching down to grab her kitty backpack, too.

She opened her bedroom door and stepped out, carefully closing the door behind her. She made her way sluggishly to the local park, where she was to meet Kyo.

Kagura walked through different pathways, passing various playgrounds in order to reach a certain green bench. Now that she thought of it, he probably doesn't remember anything special about this bench. The bench where she first found him crying as a child, the bench where she would soon be walking away from, holding back tears, and clinging desperately to what little pride she had left.

Now that she thought about it, life was tough…

Now that she thought of it, things would be better this way.

To her surprise, there he sat, waiting for her. Granted, he looked irritated and annoyed, all the while throwing furtive glances at his watch. He sighed, and leaned forward, elbows on his knees and hands clasped together in front of him.

He finally looked up and noticed her, standing there a few feet away. He stared, a look of mild surprise crossing his features. It had been a long time since he last saw her in anything other than green…

Exchanging the usual greetings, she sat a few inches apart from him. The young man seemed to notice her tense movements and nervous demeanor because he began to feel tense himself.

With a deep breathe, she casually explained that she would be moving to a city about eight or so hours away. Kyo steadied himself. All those years of wishing she were gone finally came true. But when the time came for that moment to pass, he felt , well, he couldn't really pin the word down. Either that or he didn't want to accept his feelings of sudden…. loneliness.

She watched as his face turned from a look of confusion to one that was unreadable. As he clenched his jaw in what seemed a look of defiance that hinted at an inner battle, she took her kitty backpack and placed it firmly in his open palm.

"For all those years of I suppose you would consider torment", she said softly with a small grin.

His face softened and despair overcame his features. Kyo just lost the inner battle…

"Kagura, I can't-," he began.

"Please take it," she whispered, her bangs covering her eyes, glistening with tears unshed. _Damn!_ was the only word that crossed her mind as she felt hot tears begin to appear. She would not cry, at least not in front of him. She was going to forget him damn it!

She rushed a good-bye as she stood up, her back to him. She walked, nearly ran away. Kyo could of sworn something wet had fallen from her face. There was a moment when his mind screamed at him to go after her and beg her not to leave. But then the moment passed and he reminded himself that he shouldn't care. He didn't love her, he told himself. But he did admit, grudgingly, that he was most definitely alone now.

Kagura reached her room and quickly shut the door behind her. It then and only then that she allowed herself to slump to the floor and cry.

A week later she had completely moved out, and not one word from the person that was the whole reason for her departure. No goodbye, no card, not even a simple message passed on to Tohru or Yuki when they came to bid her farewell.

And now, here she was in the middle of June, alone in an apartment. Working part-time as a waitress.

Most days dragged on and she would ask herself if she really had ceased to believe in love. Then each time she would remind herself that it was impossible to receive love from the one person she had given all of her to. And each time she would walk away silently crying, ashamed of her weakness.

Most days, this usual routine happened, but not today. Today was special. Today she received a small, plain white postcard, with a picture of a small daisy on the front.

Kagura picked it up from the rest of the envelopes, eyeing the card warily. She read on, hoping that it was just a quick message so she could drag herself to bed.

_Kagura,_

_Well, long time no talk. Hope things are going okay for you. I'm in town this weekend and I was wondering if I could drop by? Sorry I haven't talked to you in a while, I guess I didn't have the guts to say good-bye._

_Well, hope to see you soon._

_Love,_

_Kyo_

_P.S. I never really considered those years torment. Just years with lots of memories that happen to have you in them._

Kagura smiled. Maybe later she'd call him and invite him for coffee after he arrived. They could take it slow if he was willing to start anything, willing, at the least, to be her friend once again.

She began to hum. She walked to the kitchen and began to fix herself a sandwich.

Then there sat the little postcard, a seemingly insignificant thing.

What might look unimportant may mean the world to someone else.

What might seem unattainable may actually be within one's grasp.

What might seem non-existent, even impossible to find, may, in fact, be right there all along…

The End.

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

Hi everyone!

This fic did not turn out as I expected, but it sounds better than my original plan of complete and utter darkness. I was thinking on doing a sort of prequel that takes place in their childhood. You might see soon.

Anyways, please read and review. It would be highly appreciated.

Ja!

S.B. Kisses


End file.
